


Outpost 818

by klatukatt



Category: Star Trek, The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klatukatt/pseuds/klatukatt
Summary: The Magnus Project is a supernatural research and archival project located on Outpost 818, a decommissioned Federation station far out by the Typhon Expanse. The outpost has had a bit of bad luck and newly promoted Commander Sims is trying to reconstruct their database from backups.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Outpost 818

**Author's Note:**

> A blatant rip off.

Commander Sims Log, Stardate 93827.98. This is my first entry since my promotion here on Outpost 818, or as it’s locally known, the Magnus Project, a recording and research facility regarding events of the paranormal. Admiral Bouchard selected me to replace the previous Head of Archiving, Commander Robinson, who recently passed away.

I have been working for the Project for four years and am familiar with most of our more famous cases. There are over 200 years of case files from all over the known galaxy. Most have been categorically disproved by our current knowledge, predictably enough, as any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic, as they say. Still, unexplained events do occur and when an investigation goes beyond what Starfleet is willing to look into, it is transferred to the Outpost.

While not technically a Starfleet project we are housed on one of their decommissioned bases and using Federation grade software; this _should_ create the base for an impeccable data system based upon cross-referencing unique and far reaching occurrences. Unfortunately, a recent computer virus has wiped out a significant portion of the data logs, leaving me with lists of unintelligible filenames that I need to manually match up to the backup files. Furthermore, the backup files have seemingly no organization whatsoever.

Files have been stored on their original data chips from whatever civilization they came from, as well as individual Paads stuffed into crates with helpful lables such as 86-91 G/H, whatever that means. More importantly it seems the data has little of the actual investigations and the only thing stored are the witnesses’ statements themselves.

It is going to take me a long time to organize this mess. I’ve managed to shuffle two researchers to assist me. Well, technically three, but I don’t count Martin as he is unlikely to contribute anything but delays. We all have our reasons for finding posts far from our homeworlds, but for some it is obvious.

I will be attempting to reconstruct the files as much as possible, hopefully in their intact video versions, but some will have to be re-recorded by myself as attempts to upload them have met with… significant distortion. I have been able to salvage a plain-text copy of these statements which is better than nothing.

Alongside this, Tim, Sasha, and, yes, I suppose, Martin will be doing some supplementary investigation to see what details may be missing from what we have. I’ll try to present these in as succinct a fashion as I can at the end of each statement. Once files are uploaded properly the computer can set up a database to make the information searchable and cross-reference for dates and themes, barring any further malfunctions.

That’s probably enough time spent making excuses for the state of this place, so I’ll start with recreating my most recent failed upload.

Statement of Nono Watts, regarding an encounter on Kirmas Feht II, Ugnbirde System. Origional statement recorded Stardate 89913.09. Reconstruction by Commander Johnathan Sims, Head Archivist of the Magnus Project, Outpost 818.

Statement begins.

**Author's Note:**

> I am just going to rewrite the series so it fits in space.  
> If you like it, here are some extras that I couldn't fit in: Jon is human and Martin is an unjoined Trill for no other reason than Spots!


End file.
